Something New
by Phantom of The Bandroom
Summary: Elmswell has been in peace for two months since Sabian's defeat. But Leda is waiting, waiting for Fiera and Odette to let their guard down. Leda was doubtlessly planning to take over, but what has she become to carry out that plan? Sequel to Family Trad.
1. Together At Last

The devious flash in Fiera's deep burgundy eyes had Odette instantly on guard. Although her face was set in a serious expression, Odette knew better than to fall for it. She pretended she wasn't suspicious as Fiera walked over.

Fiera and Odette had become best friends about two months prior to this meeting. Through a series of unpredictable events, Fiera had ended up saving Odette's life when they first met, told Odette of her past, trained Odette to be a Guardian, a mystical band of warriors who resided in Elmswell, and helped Odette defeat Sabian, the most dangerous demon known to earth.

So, yes, Odette knew when Fiera was up to something. But with Fiera being as unpredictable as the events described, Odette was never quite sure what that something was.

"Something wrong, Fiera?" she asked just as smoothly as she could.

Fiera's face maintained its serious composure and her voice was hard and solemn, all while her eyes were dancing with mischief. "Well, yes. There's a problem that only you can handle."

"I thought you could handle anything."

"I was wrong."

"What's the problem?"

"I should warn you," Fiera cautioned. "This won't be easy to see, and you'll probably walk away feeling very different."

"I think I can manage," Odette replied easily, her mouth breaking into a smile.

"Well, there is an important event that will happen in about a week, and you, Derek, Angel, and I must be in attendance. It's long in coming, and there have been delays to prevent its arrival. But now, it can and will happen, Odette. There is no stopping it now, as it's all been planned out. I myself am a little nervous about it."

"What is it?"

"My wedding."

They both broke into peels of laughter. When they had first met, Fiera's wedding to Angel was in two days; however, it was postponed due to Odette's return and Sabian's attacks. Fiera and Angel had been good humored about it, but Odette had always felt a little guilty, despite being told repeatedly that she was not at fault.

"Of course I'll go," Odette said when she could finally stop laughing. "I owe it to you."

"For the thousandth time Odette," Fiera groaned, humorously exasperated, "it wasn't your fault that the original wedding was postponed."

"Yes, but you did save my life – twice, in fact. I owe you for that, don't I?"

"No, of course not. I was doing my job the first time."

"And the second time?"

"I was helping out my best friend. I knew you didn't finally find your mother just to die only a few hours after you met her."

"True," Odette agreed. "So, what are weddings here like, anyway?"

"They're a lot different from what yours probably was. It's hard to explain, but you'll see. They're short, but the reception is always fun."

"And more fun for you, since you'll be the bride."

"I know," Fiera agreed, although her smile was shifty and nervous. "Angel can hardly wait."

"I'll bet. He seemed a little disappointed that the first one was postponed."

"He was, but Angel has an innate ability to get over things really fast. It didn't bother him for long."

"And you? Are you ready?" Odette asked, knowing that even she was nervous about her wedding. It wasn't because she didn't think she and Derek belonged together. It mostly felt strange that they had hated each other all their lives and they only just figured out that the childish annoyance was love in another form. And even after Derek rescued her from Rothbart, she wondered what would happen if there were more enemies from her father's past. She'd heard from Bromley how badly Derek was hurt, and she knew, no matter how thankful she was, she did not want it to happen again.

"Yeah, I think so," Fiera answered. "I mean, we didn't just walk through hell and back to not pursue our dreams. You know what I mean?

"Yes. I see your point."

"So, I'm nervous, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready. It means…"

"That you're human?" Odette offered.

"Yeah, or at least some part of me is." Fiera smiled. "But even if I am nervous, it's not going to stop me."

"Glad to hear it."

"Well, you and Derek were in the same position, weren't you?" Fiera asked. Odette had told her everything about Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda, and the Forbidden Arts.

"Yes, we were. Strange coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Just wondering, did you ever tell your mother what happened?" Fiera inquired.

"I'd had the chance, but I didn't."

"Why? It seems like she'd want to know."

"Well, it was the night of the victory ball, and we were all so happy. I didn't really want to spoil it."

"I understand. And I don't blame you. It'd be pretty unnerving hearing about it when you were trapped as a statue for more than twenty years."

Odette nodded in agreement. "She told me she was conscious for the entire time."

"Wow. That'd be a pretty miserable existence."

"I don't know what I'd do."

"Could you imagine being separated from Derek for that long? If it had been Angel and me in that situation, I think I'd lose my mind!"

"Yes, but it's over now, and I'm glad for that."

"I'm glad for you," Fiera said. "I don't know what I'd do without my mother. I'd be a lot different, that's for sure."

"I wonder if Leda will come," Odette said michievously. Fiera half grinned.

"I don't see why not. It's not like she was banished or anything like that."

"You made your point clear."

Just then, a maid walked through the door. "Captain Fiera, your dress fitting is today."

"Thank you for reminding me!" Fiera exclaimed. "I totally forgot!" she groaned as she took off. "Oh, and Odette, can you do me a favor?" she called as she left.

"Of course," Odette replied.

"Give your mother an invitation!"

XxX

The ceremony took place in the ballroom, which was the first of many differences between Fiera and Angel's wedding and Odette and Derek's wedding to come. Everyone in attendance stood tall, staring at the double doors that opened for ball attendees to enter. They were waiting on both Fiera and Angel.

Odette was told they were to enter together, which was symbolic of starting their journey together. They would walk together to the end of the room, where the moon and starlight would shine down on them as the minister could perform the ceremony. Everything was symbolic and meant a lot to the Guardians, meaning while she was to enjoy the ceremony and be happy for her friend, Odette also had a lot to learn about wedding protocol for Guardians.

Derek, Odette, and Cassandra, Odette's mother and the former queen of the Guardians, waited more anxiously than anyone. After everything Fiera and Angel had done for their family, they were the ones who were most excited that the two were finally going to be happy together. They stood closest to the minister, who waited at the end of the room for the bride and groom.

Before the crowd could become too restless, Fiera and Angel appeared at the doors, their arms linked. Fiera was wearing a white dress with long sleeves that hugged her slender arms. The dress accented her gorgeous frame. Even her hair was done up, with little perfectly curled ringlets falling just in front of her ears. She looked radiant.

Angel was a contrast, dressed in all black save for his golden buckled belt and clasp for his cape. His face was like a Greek statue, strong, but still handsome. He was smiled deeply, an expression that reached his soul and shined in his icy blue eyes.

They walked down the center of the audience, looking more at each other than the people, not allowing themselves to be distracted. They reached the minister, who surprised Odette by not having any speech written down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my dearest fellow Guardians, people of Elmswell, and all titles that go with these, we are here today to see a deep, profound love be set and stone and recognized by Guardian, man, and even demon, for this young lady is all three at once. Fiera Bivar has done many a great thing for this city and its people. She has fought and defended her comrades, and because of this, and after much thought, I have decided that her symbol be this."

From a man who stood by him with a black box, the minister took a long golden necklace, attached to it a heart with two swords crossed over it.

"It is the hero's heart, and it belongs to Angel, who has held it in more forms than this necklace."

Angel inclined his head as he minister ceremoniously put the necklace around Angel's neck. Angel smiled the moment he stood up. The minister reached into the box again and pulled out another necklace, this one a pair of golden wings.

"To be taken under someone's wing means to be protected and guided by that person. Angel has acted on his namesake almost since the day he was born. He too has served the city and its people in ways that cannot be described. But more important to him is the love of Fiera, which has given him flight more than his own wings."

The minister looped the necklace around Fiera's neck. She was blushing when she stood up, but smiling gently. The minister turned the two to face the crowd.

"Join hands and show them that your love is binding, that you will never be separated and that time, death, demons, man, or even Guardian can overcome the love between you!"

Fiera and Angel faced the rest of the Guardians, smiling proudly, holding their clasped hands up in the air, almost as if they were daring anyone to challenge their new happiness.

As Fiera had promised, the reception was long and as much fun as the victory ball had been after they defeated Sabian. There was dancing and laughter all around. Everyone was so happy. Odette and Derek had as much fun as Fiera and Angel.

And then it was over. As the guests bid them good bye and good luck, Fiera and Angel seemed more and more excited to be alone. They too left, on their way to Angel's family home, which, like Fiera's mother's house, was just outside the city. Angel's family didn't lie in Elmswell, so he and Fiera would have the house to themselves.

So, with Fiera in Angel's arms, they flew off, leaving Derek and Odette with nothing to do but go up to their own room.

"I'm glad they were finally able to get married," Derek said on the way up.

"So am I," Odette agreed. "I bet it seemed like they'd been waiting forever."

"You still feel guilty about it getting put off, don't you?" Derek asked, smiling.

"Yes," Odette admitted.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her in answer. She responded by entwining his hair in her fingers as she reached up his back. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, and they were trapped in their own happiness. Finally, they absolutely needed air, and they broke it off. Derek smiled at Odette.

"Don't feel guilty. They're just glad to be together, as I'm glad to be with you."

Odette smiled back at Derek. Ever since Sabian was beaten, things had been so much better for her. She and her mother had been reunited, she now had a home that didn't feel so haunting, she was close to her best friend, and Derek was happy too.

She walked up stairs, changed, and fell asleep with these peaceful thoughts in her mind.


	2. Early Return and Old Friends

Odette's happiness was somewhat halted when two days after the wedding. She'd been walking outside. It was cold, snowing lightly. It had been late fall two months ago when she assumed the throne. She'd never been really fond of winter, but the way it fell in Elmswell made it feel special. She liked it.

The feeling was gone when she saw that Fiera and Angel were back with very anxious expressions on their faces. They weren't supposed to be back from their honeymoon for a week. When Odette mentioned this, they only became more restless.

"We know," Fiera said, "but there's something out there."

"Something out there?" Odette asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Something is wrong out there."

"Odette, have you noticed that it feels familiar and good to be around other Guardians?" Angel asked, hoping to help Odette understand what they were trying to say.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, this was different. It was familiar, but definitely not good. Something was seriously wrong out there."

"Is it in the city?" Odette asked, now understanding their concern.

"No. Everything in Elmswell is fine, thankfully," Fiera replied. "But it's when we leave. That's when we feel it."

"Has anyone else said anything?"

"No. No one's noticed."

"Noticed what?" Derek asked as he walked up, immediately concerned by the looks on everyone's faces, not to mention the fact that Fiera and Angel weren't even supposed to be back.

"There's something in the woods, Derek," Angel said soberly. They'd become good friends just as Odette and Fiera had.

"Something? Like what?"

"Like a Guardian, only not," Fiera explained as best she could. "Whatever it is, I know it is evil. It's wrong."

"Maybe it's a demon," Derek offered. It would make sense, but then again, why would they make such a fuss over it?

"No, it's not," Fiera said, shaking her head. "I would know, and that was definitely no demon. It was too… tainted. A demon is almost pure evil. A Guardian is almost pure good. And humans fall somewhere in between. There are always exceptions to the rules, but I'm making a generalization. Anyway, this being, whatever it was, felt like it was a mixed version of one or another. It didn't fall under any category, but it was definitely wrong."

"Derek, why don't you and I go look for it?" Angel suggested. "Maybe we could get some clues that way. We'll go alone so we don't call attention to ourselves."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Derek agreed.

"Wait a minute," Odette broke in. "I'm not some helpless person anymore. And Fiera never has been anything other than strong and brave. Why do we have to stay here?"

Fiera grinned. "Odette, they're the best hunters. I'm not a great tracker, and you've never even tried. Don't you think it'd be best if they went alone?"

Odette's face flushed with embarrassment. She'd just thrown a tantrum for nothing at all. She felt so silly and immature. "You're right, Fiera. Sorry Angel and Derek."

"It's nothing," Angel said smoothly, waving his hand to show its unimportance.

Derek smiled. "It's my fault. I guess I do shelter you too much." He laughed. "But I haven't heard you talk like that since we were about twelve years old."

XxX

Derek and Angel were quiet as the night itself as they trekked the forest, looking for any trace of the mystery creature Angel and Fiera had described. The only audible sounds were the crunching of their feet on the snow covered ground. If it weren't for the circumstances, Derek would have found it pretty. But as he looked around, he could find no trace of anything being wrong. This perturbed Angel. He knew there was something seriously wrong, but he couldn't find it to stop it.

Just then, they heard something moving toward them, clumsily crashing through the forest. Derek drew his sword from its sheath, waiting for whatever it was. And then he heard the sound of familiar arguing.

"I can't believe I followed you all the way out here," one voice, that of an older man said.

"Well I –uh I thought we were going to look everywhere," the other one stammered out. Derek smiled in anticipation. Angel relaxed himself, seeing that Derek was happy about something.

Before Angel could ask what is was, two figures crashed through the trees to where Derek and Angel were standing.

"Bromley, Rogers!" Derek exclaimed, immediately walking over to greet them. They at first seemed confused by Derek's presences, then happy. They rushed over to him, but stopped when they got a good look at his face.

He looked so different. His face hadn't really changed much, but it was definitely more angular and his features were stronger. He seemed taller too, and more athletic – as if that was possible. His hair wasn't so symmetrically cut anymore. Instead, it was the same length, but just fell wherever it pleased. It made him look younger. But when they saw his eyes, he looked wiser, more so than even Rogers, who had seen many years on earth.

When Derek saw his old friends, he noticed they didn't change much at all. Bromley was still bumbling and foolish, but well meaning. And Rogers was still wise and sarcastic. But Derek did notice they looked scared to death.

"Something wrong, fellows?" Derek asked smoothly.

"Derek, we've looked everywhere for you," Rogers said, partly in annoyance, partly in relief. "That's why we're all the way out here. Everyone's been worried about you and Odette.

"I haven't been gone that long," Derek defended.

"It's been two months."

"Oh. Wow." Derek truly had not noticed the passing of time. He had a Guardian's lifespan, which was more than a few hundred years. Two months was nothing to him.

"Yes, wow," Rogers continued his lecture. "Do you know how things have been since you've been gone, Derek? Everything's been completely upside-down and"

He was just about to throw a fit before Angel cut him off. "Do you mind showing a little more respect for the king?" he asked, his voice very calm and fluid.

"King?" Rogers echoed in awe. Bromley dropped into a bow, looking ridiculous and clumsy as he did so.

"Come on, guys, knock it off," Derek said quickly, hoping to spare them some embarrassment. "And don't worry about respect, Angel. They're my friends. I've been knowing them all my life."

Angel nodded. "Sorry, Derek, I was just making sure they knew." He was smiling slyly, making it known that he was trying to impress Rogers and Bromley and taking pride in the fact that it worked.

"You're sounding like Fiera already," Derek muttered. He then turned to address Rogers and Bromley. "Why don't you come back with us? We can talk where it's not so cold." Truly, the cold didn't bother him. And it probably didn't bother Angel. But Derek wanted to talk to his old friends without worrying about whatever was giving Angel and Fiera bad vibes earlier attacking them.

So, they all went back. Odette and Fiera, who had been waiting and training, were surprised to see them returning so soon. Odette was even more surprised to see Rogers and Bromley. She hadn't really missed them. They were more Derek's friends than hers. Of course, they'd been polite to her, but she'd never really paid attention or gone out of her way to talk to them, like she was now doing with Fiera on a daily basis.

"Odette!" Rogers and Bromley exclaimed when they her. She too looked different. She was even prettier than they remembered, and she looked about a thousand times stronger. She was wearing pants and there was a sword swinging proudly at her side. How could she not look different to them? She asked herself this when she wondered why they were looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Rogers, Bromley," she greeted them politely, smiling a little for added I'm-not-crazy-things-are-just-different effect. She walked over to them, Fiera following loyally behind, smiling politely as well. Instead of staying by Odette, however, she took a place by Angel, who put his arm around her.

"Hi-hi Odette," Bromley stammered out. Odette was amused to see his speech hadn't really improved in her absence.

"We need to talk, Derek," Rogers said after saying a short, yet still respectful 'hello' to Odette.

"Then let's talk," Derek said. He led them back to the room that had been previously used for the Elder's Council, which had been the governing body in Elmswell when Odette's mother, Queen Cassandra, had disappeared. Upon her arrival, Odette had dismantled the council when she took her place as the rightful queen of Elmswell, much to the pleasure of the Guardians who were not on the council.

They sat down, with Odette at the head of the table, with Derek to her right and Fiera at her normal place to Odette's left. Rogers and Bromley were surprised to see things organized the way they were – they weren't used to Odette being so confident and in charge. Derek gave them the short version of what had passed since their arrival in Elmswell. Needless to say, they were impressed.

"So, that brings us to you two," Odette said, her newfound regal voice ringing throughout the room.

"Well, something has happened at Swan Lake," Rogers explained calmly. However, his controlled speaking was shattered when Bromley interrupted.

"Some evil witch lady has taken over the castle!"

Rogers shot him a dirty glance before speaking. "She calls herself Leda."

Derek nearly choked.

"Well, hell," Fiera muttered.

"That about sums it up," Odette agreed.


	3. Fallen

"Yes, 'hell' indeed," Rogers agreed. "She's destroyed a great deal of the castle, including the former dungeon," he added, knowing Derek had fixed it up.

Derek frowned a little, hearing that everything he had done had gone to waste. Odette put her hand on his, silently comforting him. "We have to go back," he said. "Not just for the castle. For the people too. Leda's a Guardian, there's no telling what she could do to those humans."

Odette nodded in agreement. "Yes, we will go back and get rid of her."

"Does that mean you'll reassume the throne, Derek?" Rogers asked.

"No," he replied. "I can't. There's too much danger for the humans there. If any demons knew where Odette was, and that she was among humans, they would attack for sure."

Rogers's eyebrows lifted in interest and a little bit of surprise. He'd never heard Derek so logical before. And he'd never seen Odette so regal before. They had changed. A lot. "Then who will take the throne?"

"Who was the next in line, should something happen to us?" Odette asked.

"Well, it was Derek's mother's cousin," Rogers replied. "Carlotta."

"I remember her," Derek said. "Do you think it would be a good idea to leave the kingdom in her hands?"

Rogers hesitated. "Yes, but no hands are better than that of the true heir's."  
"We can't, Rogers," Odette reiterated for Derek. "It's too dangerous, not just for us, but for anybody near us, you and Bromley included. On top of that, we have our responsibilities here, and here, there are no other heirs. It's just Derek and me."

Rogers gave one short nod as his sign of understanding. "What do I say when people ask where you went?"

"Is there any one in the castle now, other than Leda?" Derek asked.

"No."

"Then we were never there. And just make something up. Use your imagination."

"If you've got one, old man," Bromley joked, clapping Rogers on the back. Rogers grimaced, but agreed to do as Derek asked.

"How are you going to get there without being discovered?"

"Leave that to us," Odette replied coolly. "Just stay here, and we'll get it all taken care of. And don't worry, you'll be safe here. No demon is foolish enough to come here." She turned to address her husband. "Derek, we should go as soon as possible. It's not late. We could go today."

"Alright, that sounds good to me. We can grab our swords and be off," Derek replied.

"Not alone, of course," Fiera interjected. "We're going with you."

"You don't have to," Odette noted.

"Yes we do. We have a duty to help you when and where possible," Angel replied calmly.

"And I've got a bone to pick with Leda," Fiera added.

Fiera and Leda hated each other with a passion. Leda had been out to embarrass and sabotage Fiera since the latter discovered she was repentant a half-demon, meaning she had shown kindness in her last moments of life as a half-demon – someone with a human parent and demon parent – and the deed had warranted a second chance at life and to be born to a Guardian mother. Although Fiera was generally well loved and accepted among the Guardians, despite her past, Leda had always detested the girl, thus earning the girl's hatred.

However, Leda disappeared on the very day Sabian was defeated. Upon Odette, Derek, Angel, Cassandra, and Fiera's return, Leda began to patronize the royal family, which she plainly was not loyal to. Fiera called her bluff and all but banished her from Elmswell.

Odette smiled knowingly at her best friend.

Within the hour, Odette, Derek, Fiera, and Angel were ready to leave.

"Odette, is something wrong?" Cassandra, her mother asked as they were just leaving. Odette had meant to tell her that they were leaving, but somewhere along the way it slipped her mind. She still wasn't fully used to having a mother around, so things were sometimes a little hectic with her growing circle of family and friends.

"Well, Leda's attacked Swan Lake, and she's basically holding the entire place under siege. We're going to chase her out."

"Wait, Swan Lake? As in Rothbart's old hideout, Swan Lake?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes. Derek defeated just before we were married. Rogers and Bromley can tell you the entire story while we fight Leda. I'll tell you everything they don't know when we get back."

"Just get back safely, and I'll be happy," Cassandra replied, understanding that Odette probably had a reason for not telling her about Rothbart. She too was not accustomed to having a daughter around. They were both working very hard to get used to each other, not that it was hard. From the start they loved each other. Odette found that her mother was everything she'd imagined as a child and more. "Fiera, make sure I get my daughter back in one peace, please."

"Hey, no problem," Fiera replied, smiling. "Sure, all hell just broke loose and there's a huge possibility that we could all die, not to mention the fact that Leda would probably enslave all the humans in the region and come back and attack Elmswell, but don't worry about Odette. She's perfectly safe with me."

With that thought in mind and laughter in their voices – Fiera was just too funny sometimes – the four that were on their impromptu mission left. It struck Odette that Fiera couldn't reply soon after they left the gates of Elmswell. "Fiera, how are you going to get their on foot?"

Fiera smirked.

"You've never seen her run at full speed, have you, Odette?" Angel asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well then, get ready," Fiera said, dropping her knees and digging her heel into the ground for traction. Like a bolt of lightning, the next instant, she was off, a shockwave of energy left behind her where she took off with such potent force. Odette was impressed. Fiera was out of sight before the blast of energy had been dissipated. She was a dot in the distance before Odette could draw her next breath.

"We'd better catch up with her," Derek said. "We should arrive together, for safety purposes, right?"

Angel chuckled. "There is no catching up with her. I imagine she's already there, waiting for us. That's how she saved the two of you the day you met."

"Well then, without further ado…" Odette smiled as her wings appeared on her back. She immediately went in Fiera's direction, followed by Derek and Angel.

They arrived very quickly at Swan Lake, though none arrived so quickly as Fiera, who was scoping out the castle when they arrived.

"The highest concentration of power is there," Fiera informed them, pointing out the castle's great hall. "I'd bet anything that's where Leda is… nasty witch."

"Do we have a plan?" Angel asked.

"I hope not," Fiera muttered, obviously ready for a full throttle fight with Leda.

"Just get in there and get her out," Odette replied with a shrug.

"Be warned, Leda's gotten stronger, though I can't tell how much," Fiera said just before they rushed in.

Leda was easily found. Fiera was the first to attack her, letting all her previously exhibited demonic speed loose on Leda. Leda had not yet 'transformed,' as Fiera called it, meaning she was not bearing her wings, which would be a sign that indicated Leda was in her strongest form. However, when Fiera attacked, Leda easily blocked her – too easily. Even at a 'resting' form, Leda was quite powerful, which threw Fiera off.

At that moment, Leda transformed. She no longer had white, feathery wings. She had huge black bat wings, to the astonishment of everyone in the room. Her ears were pointed, visible through her white-blonde hair. On her face were two purple marks, like claws that had been dragged toward the center of her face. Her eyes were wily and bright, menacing red.

Stunning red.

Blood red.

"A Fallen Guardian…" Angel whispered in awe.

"A what?" Derek demanded, not believing his eyes.

"She's converted to darkness and evil! She's betrayed every Guardian alive, and along with that, she's much more powerful than a pure Guardian."

"Then she must be stopped," Odette concluded.

"Not as easy as you might think," Leda taunted, snickering. "Beware, little princess."

"Those were your parting words last time, and they'll be your parting words this time as well!" Odette yelled as she sprang into the battle. Leda jumped into the air just before Odette could reach her, but Fiera, who had recovered from her own initial attack, jumped toward Leda's back. However, Leda was quicker as well as stronger. She whipped around fast enough to catch Fiera in the air and slam her into the wall with one hand.

There was a crack in the wall where Fiera impacted, and several of the stones had been knocked inward.

"I think the whole point of this was to keep the castle in one piece and save it from Leda, not destroy it," Angel said as he helped her up while Leda was distracted with Derek and Odette.

"I think the whole point is to destroy Leda. If the castle gets in the way, then that's too damn bad!" she declared as she once again jumped to meet Leda in the air. This time, she caught her opponent's foot and managed, with all her demonic strength, to slam Leda into the ground.

In return, Leda blasted a white hot ball of energy at Fiera, sending her reeling back as the blast hit her in the stomach.

Derek and Angel, who were about to attack Leda from both sides, were thrown to the ground as well. Derek had never seen magic like this before – or had he? It seemed oddly familiar…

"Ah yes, the power of Hell's Might, better known as the Forbidden Arts by humans," Leda hissed, seeing the ponderous look on Derek's face. "Oh, and will the three of you stop struggling? If you haven't noticed yet, you're quite inescapably subdued. I'd bet not even Rothbart could have done that, the foolish human."

"How did you know?" Derek growled from his place on the floor. Leda was right; he couldn't move at all.

He thought he was done with the Arts. He thought it was over. He was wrong.

"I noticed a huge concentration of it the last time I was here. Where better a place to start my revenge than here? There are big changes ahead for the Guardians, and it starts here, with the end of the monarchy, a pathetic underling, and an abomination."

"Not happening!" Odette answered hotly as she charged Leda.

In Leda's hands formed a sword, composed of the same energy as the blast that hit Fiera. The second they collided, their swords locked. Odette was using all her force just to defend herself. To her disgust, Leda seemed arrogantly bored.

"You can't win, Odette," Leda taunted. Odette did not react whatsoever, her mind to heavily concentrated on the fight, rather than Leda's jibes.

Seeing the mental part of her assault wasn't working, Leda used one swift motion of her arm to throw Odette's sword to the ground about twelve feet away. She then used another energy blast to knock Odette to the ground.

"You've been a Guardian for all of two months, and you think you can defeat me?!" Leda roared maniacally. "Well, you're wrong, princess. So wrong…"

Leda began to bring the sword straight down on Odette. Derek and Angel had no hope of reaching her in time to save her. but just when Odette thought she was going to die, just when she thought it was over, someone had screamed.

"NO!"

It was Fiera. She broke the invisible binds that held her pinned to the floor. Once more employing her speed, she jumped in front of Odette and blocked the attack with all her body.

The sword was buried in her shoulder. Blood was everywhere, and light from the power that was being unleashed on one body forming all around, casting Fiera in a heroic blaze of glory.

"Not… this… time…" she growled just before screaming in pain. The Arts had taken their effect.

The blinding light increased. As quickly as it had formed, however, it had dissipated, leaving an empty spot in the ground where Fiera and Leda had been standing. The only thing that was audible was the echo of Leda's eerie laugh ringing about the room.

Leda had merely used the light as a cover for her escape.

Fiera was dead.


	4. A Hero Honored

Angel ran over to where Fiera was killed and hit his knees. He used his hand to feel along the floor, but found no trace of his love, save for her wedding necklace, the golden wings. He fought back tears, but still they came, falling on the stone floor, splattering into each other.

Odette and Derek could hardly believe it. One moment, Fiera had been blocking for Odette, the next, she was gone, engulfed by a much more powerful version of the Forbidden Arts than they had ever seen before.

There was no sound in the room. Even Angel's tears were silent as they fell for his fallen love, splattering on the stone floor. Odette and Derek knelt down beside him to offer him some comfort, though there was little they could offer, and little they could say. Odette couldn't believe that Fiera had died saving her. It all happened so fast, and right before her eyes. She was sure she would die, but then Fiera broke the spell on herself and saved Odette, sacrificing herself in the process.

Angel brought his hands up to his head, trying to make the pain go away, trying to ease his rushing heart, trying to tell himself that things would be alright. But it didn't matter. Fiera was gone, out of his reach, so soon, so bravely. Things couldn't be alright. He couldn't bring himself to be strong enough to admit it to himself, but somewhere in his heart, within himself, he knew the horrible truth to be nothing but the cold reality.

Fiera had been taken from him, murdered in cold blood, trying only to save her friend, trying only to do what was right, to keep a promise.

Slowly, he stood up. The air around him seemed colder, more bitter. Or maybe it was just his own heart, the pain of loss taking its toll on him already. It didn't matter.

"We have to go back," he said soberly, his tears suppressed, but not even close to being gone. "They have to know what happened."

Odette and Derek agreed and stood up beside him, still trying to comfort him wordlessly.

Outside, the snow began to fall, and the sky darkened, as if the whole world was mourning Fiera. It felt so wrong, to see the pure white snow, and be headed home. Fiera would never have that chance again.

The flight back was wordless. What was there to say?

When they finally made it back, things were just as they left them, not really a welcoming sign. It was as if their gloom was intruding on the cheeriness of Elmswell, or was it the other way around?

They walked solemnly into the reception room, none of them speaking a word, still contemplating what had happened. They were greeted by Rogers, Bromley, Cassandra, and Galatea, who had decided to come into the city to visit with Cassandra, who had been her friend since childhood.

Their conversation was shattered by the looks on Derek, Odette, and Angel's faces. Cassandra rushed over to Odette, and Galatea to Angel, having only one question.

"Where is my daughter?"

The tears that Angel had worked so hard to control flooded forward, like rivers down his cheeks, flowing down his face as he fought for control of himself.

"She… she's gone… She died fighting Leda, protecting Odette… she's gone…"

"No…" Galatea whispered, shocked. "No! This can't be happening," her cries drowned out whatever else she was about to say. They held each other, both the remnants of the memory of a hero gone.

One the love of her life, the other the mother that kept and held her close, both of them trying to bring each other through their pain.

Angel fought back the choking sobs as he tried to explain more of what happened. "She jumped in front of Odette, and absorbed Hell's Might with her own body. Her body was engulfed. There's nothing left. No trace of Fiera."

"She'll die with all the honors that can be bestowed on her," Cassandra vowed. "Everything is owed to her, and she shall have it."

Odette nodded in agreement, feeling like that was the only thing to do, to honor Fiera in every way possible. "She kept her promise. I'm in one piece, but at what cost?"

XxX

The funeral was solemn, a procession of pain and love and tribute. The drummers that would usually announce Fiera, Odette, Derek, and Angel at dinner were now parading down the street, announcing the rest of the funeral goers.

The procession marched down the main street of Elmswell, added to by the people who lived along the road as they exited their houses and took places behind the main mourners. It seemed like, although she was a half demon, that she was every bit a part of the community as a pure Guardian. It made Odette happy to see so many people coming together, feeling the same sorrow. If only the circumstances had been different. Maybe this would have been a happy occasion.

Derek, Angel, who was wearing Fiera's wedding necklace in a show of love and remembrance, Odette, Cassandra, Galatea, and Nicolai, one of Fiera's lieutenants, were the casket bearers. They walked silently down the street, dressed in heavy black cloaks, as if Fiera's death had stolen all the color away from the world. The sky was grey, heavy with clouds that seemed to be threatening to weep at any moment. The cold wind whistled throughout the city, bringing a feeling of desolation wherever it blew, mirroring the feelings of every Guardian in attendance.

Finally, they reached the northern gate, where a statue was erected, a tribute to Fiera's sacrifice, a beautifully carved marble sword, with Fiera's full title running down the blade in gold inlay. It was a work of art, a beautiful thing among such sadness and sorrow. Next to the statue was a podium, where the minister who had married Fiera and Angel was about to speak. The casket bearers set the coffin, an empty symbol, a vacant show of respect, on a stone table that waited for it. The minister nodded at them in respect and thanks as they took their seats near the podium.

" Guardians," the minister intoned, calling all attention to himself, bringing the room to silence. "Today, we lay to rest one of the greatest fighters, the noblest of heroes, the loyalist of people that ever graced this city. But not only do we mourn a stunning and tragic loss, we honor a life well lived. We honor a person who, regardless of how she was treated, stood by us, all of us, in our time of need. No other can claim to do that, and with as much sincerity as First Captain Fiera Bivar Reed."

The crowd applauded, standing up and giving the full salute out of respect. Many people were crying. All were silent in their mourning.

"I give audience to Second Captain Angel Reed, who loved her more than any of us combined," the minister announced, stepping down from the podium, meeting Angel's grieving eyes as they passed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Angel began. "What is there to say about my wife of two days? She was taken too soon, torn from us too early. She had a lot of life to live. But that does not mean I regret the time I've spent with her, the things I've seen her do, the sacrifices she's made. Fiera was the greatest hero I have ever known and could ever hope to know. I hope she finds peace, wherever she is. I hope she is happy."

Galatea then took the podium. "I would like to thank you for coming," she began. "And I would also like to thank my daughter for her bravery, for her ability to do what is right, even more so than some of the Guardians she has resided among. Fiera, if you're listening, if you can hear me at all, you make me so proud. To be your mother is the greatest honor to have ever been bestowed on me. And you'll be missed, but never forgotten. Heroes don't die. They live on in the hearts of those they affected forever."

There was a ceremonial song played by a band led by Nicolai. The song was slow at first, but grew into a heroic euphony before settling into a clam melody and fading out for effect. Several people left flowers at her grave, and many of them expressed their sorrows to Angel and Galatea, who politely stood and listened, and thanked them when they were done.

Finally, after a long day that turned into night, the funeral was over. The mourners went home, and Angel was left with Derek, Odette, Cassandra, and Galatea.

"I'm sure she's found peace, wherever she is," Galatea said, putting her hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Yes. And she'll be in our hearts forever. I feel better now that she was given a proper burial and recognition. I think she'd be comforted to know just how many people knew her, how many people cared for her."

XxX

Odette had barely spoken all day. Derek knew she was upset by Fiera's death – who wouldn't be? But he didn't know just how much it affected her until she burst into sobs so heavy that she couldn't breathe. It took Derek all he had to calm Odette down without starting to cry himself.

"Why?" Odette demanded, as if he could answer.

"Because she was brave," Derek answered. "She wanted to make sure you were safe, and she wanted to keep her promise."

"But how could she be beaten like that? She's the strongest person I know, how could this happen?"

"Hell's Might must be a force beyond our recognition. Fiera couldn't handle it. Her body couldn't withstand the attack. And she knew it."

"She knew she was going to die for me," Odette whispered.

"You were her best friend, someone she loved more than herself. She wanted to save you with her last breath. And I am as much indebted to her as you are."

What Derek couldn't bring himself to say was that there was no hope. Fiera was gone, forever. There were no notes to burn, no spell to break. She was truly lost, a fallen hero. A soldier that would never return home. As unfair as it seemed, as evil and wrong as it was, it had to be true. There was no chance of her return.

The scene flashed in all their minds as they tried to sleep.

Odette being knocked to the ground, Leda holding her sword in triumph, Fiera jumping on front of Odette to protect her and being struck with the sword, the blinding light, and the sudden disappearance of Leda and Fiera, who's scream of pain rang throughout the castle's great hall, all of it ran in their minds all night until they fell into a grievous sleep.


	5. Information

The next day was just as bitter cold as the days before, the wind whipping around the city, biting at anyone who was unfortunate enough to be outside working or dedicated enough to be outside training. It seemed like the loss was on the mind of even the weather. Even while trapped with Rothbart, Odette had never felt so somber, so melancholy.

But if she was melancholy, Angel must have been drowning in misery. However, when she first saw him, he looked composed, emotionless, but composed all the same.

"How are you?" she asked tentatively, careful with her tone, careful with his broken heart.

"I'm… not sure yet," he sighed, his eyes still sorrowful. "I keep expecting her to walk to me, to say hello, to kiss me, anything. It's not that I'm only mourning her death, I truly miss her. I miss having her around, and what makes it worse is that everything here reminds me of her. Everything here bears her mark. I see her when she's not really there, and I hear her voice. It's like everything here is an elaborate illusion to me, making me think she's still around."

"I believe she is," Odette said ponderously. "I think you're right. Everything here bears her mark, and she's still among us. Fiera, even in the two months I knew her, had a strong presence. She's not going to fade away easily."

"Do you think she knew she was going to die?"

"I'm not sure," Odette admitted. "But I know she didn't care if she did."

"Derek's been talking to you," Angel noted, a hint of a smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "He doesn't want you to feel guilty. And neither do I, Odette. I want you to know that I could never tell Fiera what to do, which also means I can't blame you for an action Fiera took. I don't blame you for any of this."

Odette smiled. Derek had been talking to her, telling her exactly what Angel had just said. Even though Derek was trying to convince her that none of this was her fault, it felt good to hear it from Angel. "Thank you, Angel."

"It's nothing. Anyway, we still need to find Leda and stop her, not just for the sake of revenge, but because everyone's in danger."

"You're right," Odette agreed, thinking more of avenging Fiera than anything, to be honest. Still, finding and fighting Leda was on the top of the list of priorities. She couldn't sulk over the loss of her friends any longer. Even Angel, who loved her more than his own life, had decided to move on, though she was sure he was driven by thoughts of fighting for Fiera. "I'll get Derek, and we'll track her down."

"No," Angel said solidly. "We need to get information first. Meet me at the library in the east wing, and we'll learn about Fallen Guardians before we try to fight one."

Odette did as he asked, and she and Derek quickly joined him in the library, where he already had several thick volumes, paper, and writing utensils piled on a desk. He was busily taking notes when Derek and Odette walked in.

"I've found a few books with information on Fallen Guardians," he said, motioning with one hand toward the books, not looking up from the one in his hand, "but nothing to substantial so far. I was thinking we could also read about Hell's Might, but I found even less information on that. But I do know someone who might be able to help us with that when we're finished here."

"I'll help you look through these," Odette volunteered. She sat down across from him and took a piece of paper and a quill. The hours passed slowly and frustratingly as she found less and less in each book. Derek occupied himself by combing through the other books in the library for anything else that might be useful.

"I found something," Angel called. "It says Fallen Guardians are most dangerous because they're not as detectable as demons, which sounds about right, sense Fiera had to point out the feeling of there being something wrong before I noticed it. A Fallen Guardian is a Guardian – obviously – who turned to darkness. They can corrupt both humans and Guardians to join them. They prey on Guardians who walk alone, and it takes less than five minutes to change them. There are accounts of Fallen Guardians who have converted entire human villages to join their cause."

"What do you think Leda's cause is?" Derek asked.

"Probably to take Elmswell. She's hated the royal family, your family, Odette, since before I can remember, before I was born, for that matter. It was only Fiera who stopped her from taking over, most of the time. She's a political warrior, meaning she can get just about anything she wants just by throwing some fancy words around. But Fiera made people see through her. That's why they hated each other so much."

"So how did she get her hands on the Forbidden Arts, or Hell's Might, or whatever we're supposed to call it?" Odette inquired.

"I don't know," Angel replied. "But like I said earlier, I think I know someone who does."

XxX

The three of them left Elmswell, headed to a house that, according to Angel, sat precisely between Elmswell and Rayne, another Guardian city, though 'village' was a better word to describe it, as it was much smaller and less significant. The flight didn't last long, even though they were flying straight into the wind. Their powerful wings propelled them onward, barely hindered by the howling wind.

Finally, they made it to the quaint little house. Angel knocked on the door with three solid raps. A dark haired woman answered it, smiling a little. Odette recalled seeing her at Fiera's funeral, but she didn't know who the woman was.

"Angel, I'm glad you're here," she greeted warmly. "And you two as well, Derek and Odette."

"Derek, Odette, this is my friend Bethari. Bethari, you of course know Derek and Odette."

"Of course," Bethari smiled. She had a purr to her voice, smoothing out her voice, making it soft, kitten like. However, unlike a cat, she was calm and not a dominating person. "Come in," she said, gesturing them in.

Odette, Derek, and Angel complied. Bethari led them into her dining room, and she bid them all sit down. As they took their seats, she turned to Angel. "I know this can't really be a social call, given the timing."

"It's about Leda," Angel admitted.

"I might have known. You told me at the funeral that she has fallen. Was there something you wanted to know about that?"

"Well, I found out everything that matters about that."

"That she can convert humans and Guardians? That she is pure evil now? That she is stronger than a normal Guardian?" Bethari fired off the questions with a stunning speed, making Odette rethink her previous assessment of the woman.

"Yes to all," Angel answered smoothly, unmoved by how rapid the line of questioning was. "What I wanted to know about is Hell's Might."

"I take it Leda wields it now," Bethari surmised. Angel nodded. "Then this is a problem. Hell's Might is one of the strongest magical forces known, so long as it is wielded by a Guardian."

"I'm not so sure about that," Derek contradicted. He quickly explained his dealings with Clavius, Zelda, and Rothbart.

"Remember that you are stronger now, Derek," Bethari said. "What was once a challenge for you is nothing now. However, Leda now wields them, and that does not bode well."

"How did she get them?" Odette asked.

"There are many sources, ancient scrolls, books, and the like. There are a number of ways she could have found a copy of the words and learned how to use the magic. The magic tends to bring out the greediness and hatred in people, and Guardians are no exception. Leda wasn't the kindest person before she learned how to use the magic, but now her heart is blackened, it's dark now with no trace of light left."

"How do we beat her?" Angel's brows had furrowed. He couldn't let Leda run around wreaking havoc on the world and those he loved – those he had left, that is.

Bethari pondered that a moment. "It will take time and effort – a group effort, meaning no one Guardian can handle it alone. You will have to work together to beat her, as well as any Guardians or humans she might have acquired. Beware, as her minions aren't as strong, but they are ruthless. They don't fear death."

Derek, Odette, and Angel didn't stay much longer after those grave words were spoken. They needed a plan of action, not to mention a way of tracking Leda, which would have been much easier if Fiera had been alive. However, she wasn't, and that was something they would have to work around – and avenge.

XxX

Fiera awoke on a bed that was not hers. She looked around for Angel, but could not find him.

"Where am I?" she muttered to herself, rubbing her throbbing shoulder. Then she remembered. "How am I not dead?!" she asked herself with more awe and excitement. She looked at her surroundings. They were oddly familiar, but she could not place them until someone began to speak to her, answering her rhetorical questions.

"You are here, and I saved you."

Fiera quickly looked up and smiled. "Hello, Helena. It's good to see you."

"It has been a while," Helena agreed, smiling back.

"How is the first Guardian in history today?" Fiera asked, all her confusion gone.

"Just fine. You, on the other hand, are not."

"How so?"

"You were nearly killed by Leda. She wields Hell's Might."

Fiera laughed. "Helena, I'm death-prone, not forgetful."

"I know. How has life as a repentant demon been?"

"It's gone well. I've just about finished repenting, I think. The dreams – nightmares don't come nearly as often as they used to."

"And they won't come anymore," Helena declared. "Your repentance is over. But there is something you need to do."

"Defeat Leda?" Fiera guessed.

"Yes. She's far too strong for Odette right now, and this wasn't Odette's fight to begin with. It's yours. Leda knew you'd jump to save Odette, and that's why she was successful in beating you. But she didn't know I'd save you from complete death."

Fiera nodded, remembering when Helena had offered her a second chance at life more than twenty years ago, when she died as a half demon, showing human kindness just before doing so. Helena had more power than most Guardians, having been the first one to ever walk the earth. True, she was dead, but her spirit had great authority and presence in the world, which gave her the ability to once again save Fiera from true death.

"If Leda beat me once, with almost no trouble, how am I going to defeat her?" Fiera asked, feeling unsure of herself, something that didn't happen often.

"Simple. I'm going to help you. You're going to change into something stronger than even a Fallen Guardian."

**Yes, she's back. Hold your applause. Just kidding. I know, that was conceited. :D Anyway, thanks for reading and putting up with me this far. Review, please. Thanks!**


	6. Deepest Emotions

Odette walked into the armory of the castle, tired from a day of training with Derek, now that her normal partner, Fiera was gone. Derek was a good teacher and opponent, but Fiera was admittedly better. It was hard for Odette to even pretend fighting someone she loved. A few times, she and Fiera would lose their concentration and become careless, the result being someone getting hurt. The injuries would, of course, always be minor, but when she fought Derek, who was not as fast as Fiera, Odette couldn't help but think the odds of a severe injury increasing.

When she opened the door, she had the urge to be silent, though she was sure she was alone in the expansive room. Despite its size and the amount of people living in it, the castle would often have many empty rooms. But, on the other side of the room, she saw Angel, staring intensely out the window, muttering something beneath his breath. She ducked behind a row of spears, not wanting to be discovered, but interested in what he was saying.

"Oh, what to say, what to say?" Angel asked himself as he paced in front of his window. The snow from the days past collected on the panes and smothered them in white, fluffy snow, snow that contradicted his mood in such a way that he wished he were in the middle of a freezing rain. At least that would mirror his pain, his feelings. "But there is no rain, not until spring. I'll make do with this miserably biting snow and freezing, howling wind.

"Oh, Fiera, I wish you were here. I wish I could take your hand, smell your hair, laugh, feeling happiness and peace as I hear the sound of your voice. But no more, these dreams of the past, of a future that may never be. I lose the name of action in your absence, Fiera, dearest Fiera, most heroic, my Fiera. What should I say, do, think, hear, see, smell? Why is something that was so fluent and effortless in your presence so difficult while you are… gone. Eternally sleeping. Dead – the word I have fought since the beginning of this ordeal. I loved you, Fiera. And you loved me, or so I believed with all my heart. And I had good reason to believe. It was true. You loved me as I loved you. We loved each other.

"I can't bring myself to say goodbye. I don't want to. My simple foolish refusal is the only thing that stops me. And why? Because you have never left me like this before. You have never been out of my reach, so irretrievable. I am far too accustomed to you – still, even as you are, yes, dead – being at my side. I feel like nothing can ever be useful to me, so empty is life and all its possibilities now, without you.

"I may have lost the name of action, but now I understand the name of cowardice. You, who would go on through storms much worse than this, you, who would brave enemies even as they chained you down as their captive, you, who would fight odds that seemed impossible even the mightiest of legendary heroes, would have moved forward by now. Maybe you wouldn't forget me, and I pray you never will, but you would set a path for yourself, not hide here in your misery, drowning in your woe, as I am now.

"The tears have stopped flowing. The funeral processions have ended. And yet the mourning continues – for me, at the very least. My heart continues to break, to shatter, to be pulverized by the weight of a loss that should have never happened. Unhappy fortune! Dire, unmasked, fearless, and destructive treachery! You have taken Fiera from me. You, along with a witch whom I cannot find, have taken my love.

"Oh Fiera, I wish I could hear you speak. I wish I could hear you just whisper once to me, once more so that I can breathe again in peace. But you can't. And I must move on. No, not forget, never that. But move on. And I shall. From this time forth, my thoughts will be progressive, or, in the very least, nonexistent, so that someone else may see the path to take. Tomorrow, your legacy continues through the cadets you left behind, who still have much to learn. I hope they will remember what you have already taught them so well."

It was almost hard for Odette to listen. It was all true, of course. But to hear it spoken so candidly was different from the hushed tones of conversations that did nothing more than offer condolences without truly easing the pain.

Presently, Angel turned around, and she was discovered. Subconsciously, she had moved forward from the row of spears, and now that she was found out, there was no escape. She'd been caught listening to Angel's soliloquy.

"I'm sorry, Angel," she quickly apologized, barely able to get the words out of her mouth fast enough.

"No, don't be," he replied, waving his hand, trying unsuccessfully to be nonchalant. "Maybe it's better someone finally heard how I feel. I mean, without the mask I've been wearing to conceal the pain. But you seemed to be listening intently, so there is one more thing I need to add while I'm being so forward about the way I'm feeling right now.

"I want to thank you, Odette, for everything."

"What exactly is 'everything?'" she asked. "I feel like this is my fault, but I don't think that's the 'everything' you mean. Other than that, though, I feel like I've really done nothing."

"You've sung her praises and comforted me. Even when you were listening just now, you were listening with more your heart than your ears. You have lost a best friend, and I have lost a love - my love. We have both seen the death of a part of our lives. Whether or not we have thought about it until now, we were brought together the day you and Fiera met. And when Sabian was defeated, our four-way friendship was formed. And now that it's down to three, both you and Derek have remained loyal, something that not everyone would do."

"There's no need to thank me for that," Odette assured him. "And what else could I do?"

"You could have turned your back on me at any time, I supposed. Maybe paid Fiera only her final respects and never think nor speak nor hear of her again. You could have simply forgotten about both of us and moved on with whatever you wanted to do as queen of the Guardians. Something along those lines."

"I would never. Maybe someone else would, but certainly not me, I promise you. And after everything Fiera's done for me, if I don't praise her and show respect to her, then I would be remiss. She's gone, but still respected by me."

"And again, all I can do is thank you, Odette. Your friendship and kindness has helped me tremendously. That being said, however, I must take charge. While the First Captain is unable to perform her duties" Odette listened to the careful way he worded the sentence "I must act in her place, and that means training cadets tomorrow, which means I'll have to be up bright and early. Goodnight, Odette. Thank you once more."

He swept out of the room, walking swiftly to his tower that he had shared with Fiera since the early days of their being First and Second Captain, leaving Odette alone with her own emotions.

However, her state of being unaccompanied did not last long, as Cassandra, her mother, somehow sensing distress – more than what would be normal under the circumstances – in the castle. Immediately following her motherly instincts, which had been buried from being stuck as a statue for twenty odd years, she went directly to Odette.

"How are you, dear?" she asked, concern plain in her voice, softening Odette's sharp pain in her heart.

"Better… and somehow still worse at the same time, if you can believe that's possible," Odette replied, unsure of how to answer the question in any other way.

"I understand, Odette. Don't worry about trying to make it too clear."

"It's just so hard to see everyone around me, and myself included, in such pain. I miss Fiera. I really do. I miss my best friend. But I'm not the one in the worst pain, as bad as it may be. Angel looks like he could break down at any moment."

"Just because he's Guardian doesn't mean he's without human emotions."

Odette pondered that. "Yes, you're right. The only real differences are the cultural and physical ones. But the emotions and most of the thought processes seem to be the same, if I remember right, and if I can consider myself to have been human before all this." She waved her hand, illustrating for her mother the expanse of not only the castle, but everything about being a Guardian in Elmswell.

"Well, you lived among humans, you were raised by humans, and you had no more powers than a human. So, yes, I suppose you qualify, in some small way, as having been a human."

"Things were certainly much easier than before," Odette muttered.

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "I can imagine so."

"I didn't have so many friends back then, so many responsibilities. I only really had father and Derek, and when father passed away and I was kidnapped, Derek was really the only person left in the world for me, and I didn't even know if he would be able to save me. And sure, there was always Rogers and Bromley, but they weren't really my friends. Derek knew them better than I did. Fiera was my best friend. I loved her as a sister. Listen to me, I'm talking as if I've been here for years instead of months."

"Well, I can see why. Galatea and I have always been friends. We knew the two of you would hit it off, even if Fiera wasn't born until after I was trapped as a statue. I was glad you both found each other. I appreciate everything she did for you."

"I just never thought I could love anyone like that. Like a family, I mean. Of course I love Derek, more than my own life, in fact. But Fiera was my sister, my teacher, my friend. She saved my life with her dying breath. How can I not love her and miss her?"

"No one's asking you not to, dear," Cassandra reminded her gently.

"I know, but it feels like I'm dwelling on it too much. What I need to be worrying about is Leda. She's still alive, and she's got to be stopped before this happens again."

"Leda won't be easily defeated, Odette. I've known her for a long time, and I promise, she will fight you until the bitter end."

"Then let her fight me. Why does she hate us so much?"

"It has to do with a war that I thought had ended a long time ago and had only been fought among demons and Guardians, not just Guardians squabbling amongst themselves. Sabian raised a huge army, large enough to effectively wipe out Elmswell. This was when I was a young queen. Anyway, we would have been defeated if I had not beseeched t he other Guardian cities to unite against Sabian.

"When Sabian's army was routed, the leaders of the Guardian communities thought it would be a good idea to remain together, in case of another war. They unanimously voted me as queen, in power only when military duties called for it. Leda, back then, was a wealthy leader of another Guardian city. When her city was annexed into our family domain, she became angry, although it was still hers to govern as she pleased, and has hated us ever since then. I never thought it would escalate to this…"

Odette fumed. "So my best friend was killed over an insignificant piece of land that she never truly lost, but merely had to allow you to lead in military operations? She didn't lose anything, and I've lost my best friend, while another of my friends is drowning in pain."

"As much as I wish things were different, yes, Odette. That's what it amounts to."

Odette sighed, clearing her mind. "Well, we don't know how to track her, and until we do, the best thing is to be ready. And I suppose being ready means a good night of sleep. I'll see you in the morning, mother. Goodnight."

When the goodnight was returned, Odette walked upstairs, still feeling a weight on her shoulders. How was she going to find Leda? And what would she do when she did?

**So, I suppose I owe some explanation for the soliloquy thing :D My defense: Shakespeare is a mind conqueror. And Kenneth Branagh is the best (and yes, the best looking) Hamlet EVER. Listening to him is simply… Okay, shutting up about that. Anyway, I wanted to try a soliloquy, so I figured Angel would be the one most likely to do it, what with him being the most pained by his lost love. So, all that babble being, well, babbled, read and review. And thanks for reading. **


	7. Cornered

"Kind of hard to know the pain I left behind," Fiera muttered.

"Yes, it must be," Helena agreed. She removed her hands from Fiera's temples. She had been showing Fiera what was happening with Odette, Derek, and especially Angel. Fiera had seen just about everything since Odette, Derek, and Angel's visit with Bethari, who, despite a pretty good knowledge of Fallen Guardians and Hell's Might, could not tell them anything that would be decisive in winning the battle against Leda.

"I hate all this waiting I have to do," Fiera complained.

"I know, but this transformation will take time. It's not easy taking all your power and starting from scratch."

"Wait – you're taking my power?"

"And putting a new one in. You'll have control of things around you, as well as retaining most of your former abilities."

"Like a ghost, only alive?"

"You could put it that way, yes. You'll no longer be a combination of three beings, but a new being entirely. There has never and will never be another like you."

"Let's get started then. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can beat Leda."

"Lie down," Helena commanded. Fiera did as she was told. She laid down on the bed she had woken up in when she realized she was in Helena's company, which was like another world, separated from heaven, earth, and hell. She was literally nowhere, that is, nowhere that could be described.

The pain Fiera began to feel was at first surprising, but then it burned like a wildfire. It didn't last long, but she could feel her strength leave her, as if the fire had burned it all away.

"I'm sorry about that," Helena apologized, "but the new pain will be much worse."

Fiera clenched her teeth and nodded in readiness.

xXx

Odette walked onto the practice field alone, as Derek had something else he wanted to do. Odette was not surprised he didn't want to train with her. She was fairly sure he felt the same tension, the same sense of unease when he fought her as when she fought him. Simply stated, they didn't like to fight each other, pretend or otherwise.

In the distance, she could see Angel with a group of young Guardians who she knew to be the cadets Fiera had been training. They were responsive to their replacement, but not nearly as enthusiastic. It was obvious as she walked over that he was growing more and more exasperated with them.

At Angel's command, they begrudgingly lined up in one long row in front of him. They were going to practice dueling, but it seemed that none of them had any will to fight. Angel motioned for one of them, a young man Odette knew to be named Boriz, to step forward, but he remained where he stood.

"No," he said simply.

Angel lifted an eyebrow in annoyed interest. He walked over and met the man face to face. "Why not?"

"Because Fiera was my Captain. And even if she is dead and buried, I won't accept a substitution. Hell, maybe I'm wrong. If she let herself get killed, perhaps she wasn't worth serving."

Angel's fist was an undetectable blur when it hit Boriz in the face. The young soldier was sent sprawling to the ground, his nose bloodied.

"You think you're the only one who misses her?!" Angel demanded. The unfortunate cadet stared up at Angel's beautiful face, which was etched in rage. Angel had lost his temper. He could deal with Fiera being gone, but only so much. But to have her name slandered and her words misquoted, that was unbearable. "Get up."

Boriz quickly did so, not daring to tempt Angel's wrath again. There was silence on the field. Odette had never seen Angel angry at all, let alone enraged enough to strike another Guardian. He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

"Cadets!" Angel called, grabbing their attention. "What was the first thing Fiera taught you?"

"Respect!" they answered in unison.

"Yes, respect. Respect for your weapon, for your commanding officers, and for yourselves. Now tell me, is it really respectful for you all to forget what Fiera said about respect, to forget the most basic lesson she taught you?"

"No sir!" they chorused.

"Then don't," Angel commanded. He sighed deeply. "Fiera was more a captain than I'll ever be, I know that. I know you're not used to having me around. But I'm not used to being around you, and I'm not used to Fiera not being around. This means we're going to have to learn to deal with each other. Boriz, have you ever heard the full story of how Fiera died?"

"No, sir," Boriz answered guiltily.

"Then don't make assumptions. I promise you, she died honorably in the service of her queen. She wasn't overpowered, she was sacrificed – by herself, her own choice. You're not doing her any honor by being a renegade with only half the story. She was my wife, you all know that. Don't even begin to tell me how much you miss her and want her back, because you can't compare. But even if we can't bring her back, we can remember the legacy she left behind. Protect that legacy, and Fiera will always be with you. Now, let's try this again. Boriz, let's duel."

The cadets seemed to be charged up by Angel's words. All they needed was some reassurance that Fiera wanted them to be strong and respectful, and through Angel's reminder, they received it. The duels ran long, and even Odette had to participate to ensure everyone would get a chance to fight before the end of the day. Even Derek, who had come to do some independent practice, had been asked to help out.

As they walked off, a messenger ran up to Angel, clutching a note in his hand.

"It's from Bethari," Angel informed them as he skimmed over the letter. "It says she wants us back at her house. She has new information."

"Should we go now?" Odette asked.

"I don't see why not," Derek answered.

"And if Bethari has information, it's best to get it as quickly as possible," Angel added.

Within the hour, they were once again at Bethari's house, sitting in her dining room, listening to what she had to say. "There are reports of a few Guardians being converted. One or two of the cadets from Rayne have been corrupted, and now they've joined Leda. There's not much time until she launches a bigger attack."

"But they were just cadets," Derek said. "They don't have the skill to fight mature Guardians."

"On the contrary, they can learn faster, and they are stronger, Derek," Bethari replied. "It is very possible that they would be able to fight mature Guardians. Even if they can't match a Pure Guardian, they don't fear death enough not to try. Leda possesses their minds now."

"Is there any way to save them?" Odette asked, not wanting to kill them if she didn't have to. Really, she never wanted to have to kill demons on sight, but there were very few, as in two, maybe three, demons in history that did anything other than kill and pillage. However, these new enemies were still Guardians, which would make it much harder.

"Only by killing Leda can they be beaten. And even then, there is no real guarantee, as Fallen Guardians have been so rare. It doesn't happen often at all, so there aren't many records."

Odette sighed as the familiar question rang in her ears. How was she going to find Leda?

"Where were the cadets attacked?" Angel asked, struck by inspiration.

"About twenty miles away from Rayne, near a human village called Esmira."

"When?"

"Yesterday. I received the report from one of my friends from Rayne whom I asked to keep an eye out for Leda. He sent me a message, and thus, I sent you a message."

"I'm thinking if we can track where she attacks, we can pinpoint Leda's location," Angel said.

"Yes, but that may take too long," Odette argued.

"Do you have another plan?" Bethari asked, an edge in her normally calm voice.

"No," Odette admitted.

"Well, Odette is right about it taking too long," Angel defended, not wanting Odette to feel like a fool. "And besides that, Leda can move fast, so she probably won't stay in one place for very long."

"True," Bethari agreed. "It seems you have your work cut out for you."

Odette, Derek, and Angel soon after left, as Bethari had no more information. They didn't want to return to Elmswell right away, so they headed off for Rayne, hoping to find some information. As they flew, Odette couldn't help but be bothered by how Bethari didn't seem to do anything other than wait around in her house for information to come her way.

"Well, she's old, for one thing," Angel explained. "And she's not very strong, never was, as I've heard. Anyway, I know she's a little superior, but she is very wise. She takes some getting used to. It surprises me she doesn't know a lot about this, but another part of me wonders if we're supposed to be the ones who figure this out."

Odette shrugged. Perhaps he was right, but it didn't make her feel any better. She wished there was more solid evidence that would lead to Leda, but there was none other than day old reports of a conversion that was made near Rayne.

She thought they had arrived when they flew over a village, but she realized it was human. And then a very familiar scent wafted up to her.

"That's blood!" Angel called. "There's been a slaughter!"

They immediately flew down into the main street of the small village. There was no movement, save for a few window shutters flapping around in the wind. It was eerily still in the streets. The wind whistled around the buildings, making the scene even more sinister.

As they walked, they could smell the blood, but there were no bodies around. A few times, blood was visible on a random wall or doorway, but no one, dead or alive, was around. It was like the whole place had been eradicated of life. They continued to walk until they got to the small town center, which was surrounded by various buildings, the only exits being the road and a few alleyways between the huts and hovels.

Odette could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise up.

There might have been no living creatures visible, but she could certainly feel their presence. A shiver went down her spine.

"Motion!" Angel suddenly yelled. Sure enough, there were two people – if they could be called that – dashing and darting around mysteriously in the dark. Then there were three, four, five, more and more until they were surrounded.

Derek's breathing hitched in shocked amazement. Angel nearly dropped his sword in surprise and revulsion. Odette gasped in fear and disgust.

The people that surrounded them were undoubtedly converted villagers. They were red eyed, hunched over, ready to attack at their commander's will. There was no reason or thoughts in their eyes, just one emotion: malice. They were bloodthirsty, eager to kill, and Derek, Odette, and Angel were their prey.

Leda's baleful cackling could be heard somewhere in the distance.


	8. Greatest of all Heroes

Fiera stood up for the first time in what felt like hours. The previous pain of having all her power taken out of her body was nothing compared to the pain of having it put back in. It was very frightening to know there was so much power being put into her that it was possible that her body wouldn't be physically strong enough to handle it.

But her strong body held out, and she was an entirely new being.

Walking over to a mirror Helena was helpfully holding up for her, Fiera inspected herself, finding no facial differences. However, when she examined her palms, there were two glowing silver tattoos in them. In the left was a shield, and in the right was a sword. The tattoos blazed with warmth and light.

"What's with the tattoos?" she asked, looking up at Helena.

"The shield on the left signifies that the left hand is the hand that defends. It's stronger than the right. On the right, the sword signifies the right is the hand that fights. It's quicker than the left."

Fiera looked back at her hands and felt the strength pulsing down her arms into them. The tattoos, in reaction, glowed brighter.

"You'll notice that you can disappear and materialize over short distances," Helena said as Fiera continued her inspection. "Your eyes are the same color, but they are stronger, and your ears are also more sensitive. Your strengths haven't changed much; you can still grow exponentially as needed, as a human does. However, you are more susceptible to some attacks. Demons will pose more of a problem than before, but nothing too drastic. You'll still be victorious more often than not."

"What kind of attacks?" Fiera asked.

"Guardian magic, for the most part. But Fallen Guardians will be no problem for you, as far as a battle of beings goes, meaning it will be just as challenging as a Guardian fighting a demon, but you are now the Fallen Guardian's sworn enemy, as a Guardian is a demon's sworn enemy."

"I understand."

"You can manipulate nature to some degree, but it isn't good to keep it up for long, as it is tiring on your body. Be very careful, as I don't know how many more times I can save you."

Fiera smiled, but it went away after a moment. "I appreciate this second – third, actually – chance, but no more. If I'm going to die the next time I fight, then so be it. If my number's up, then it's up. I can't but feel we may be fighting fate by trying to keep me alive. Anyway, I think it's time for me to get back."

"Yes, it is," Helena agreed. "I will tell you before you get there; Odette has many more challenges to face than Leda, which is why I trust you to fight the Fallen Guardian. This is not Odette's battle. It's yours. Good luck. Step through the mirror, and you'll see where Odette is."

Fiera's reflection in the mirror shifted to a scene of a village, with a mass of people surrounding something in the center. Fiera couldn't help but think that Odette was in the center, and the people who were surrounding her weren't well wishers. She stepped through the mirror, and faced the fight ahead.

XxX

"We're trapped," Odette said. "There's no way out."

"There's always a way out," Angel returned, lifting his sword threateningly, brandishing it at Leda's minions, who were moving in on them.

"You can't do that!" Odette yelled at him as the crowd closed in on them. "These people aren't under their own will. They can't stop themselves."

"Odette, what choice do we have?" Derek asked, driving some of the mob back by moving aggressively toward them, as if he were about to strike. However, most of them quickly recovered their courage and continued their advance.

Suddenly, the crowd broke, leaving space for someone to walk through them.

"Well, well, look what I've caught in my trap," Leda purred, smiling menacingly.

"You murderer!" Angel shot back.

Leda continued walking toward them. "Hold your tongue, whelp. I'm not here to deal with you."

"Then deal with me!" A voice called.

Suddenly, an adamant sword whizzed by, barely missing Leda's face. It embedded itself in a nearby wall so forcefully that some of the wood splintered and was visibly falling off.

The voice came from the main street Odette, Derek, and Angel had taken while they were investigating the village. Everyone, Leda and her minions included, turned in that direction. Upon facing that way, they saw a settlement of fog that hadn't been there before, as the weather would not have allowed for it.

Walking gracefully through the fog was a shadowed figure. Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing in the opposite direction of what it had been, and cleared the fog.

There, standing heroically, cape flying behind her, was Fiera in all her newly found glory.

"You! Abomination!" Leda spat. "How many times must I kill you?!"

Leda rushed at Fiera, sword drawn, eyes blazing in maniacal rage. Fiera stood there coolly, eyes half closed as if in boredom, until the last second. Just as Leda was about to hack Fiera's shoulder with the sword for the second time, Fiera's hand shot out and caught the blade with her left hand.

The trail of warm, red blood that ran down her arm was visible to Odette, Derek, and Angel, all of whom stood in shock, amazed at Fiera, who seemed different – not to mention the fact that was miraculously alive as well.

Fiera right arm sprang out and her fist smashed into Leda's face, sending her back a few paces before she could recover herself. "Well, don't just stand there, you fools!" she yelled at her minions. "Kill them!" She turned back to Fiera, who was advancing. "I don't know how you're alive, but your friends are as good as dead."

"You say that as if you yourself need convincing," Fiera replied calmly. "However, I'm sure they can manage. All I have to do is beat you. Odette!"She called to her friend, who was having trouble keeping the converted villagers away from her without killing them.

"Fiera!" Odette cut in. "I'll handle Leda. You get these men out of here!"

A stern "No" was the reply. "This is my battle, not yours. You have more than enough challenges ahead of you without wasting your time here. I'll be the one to deal with Leda. We have a score to settle."

Odette nodded in understanding. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just worry about those men. They are still human, and they still have human weaknesses. Sheathe your swords and just knock them out. Some of them will probably get the hint and leave on their own."

"Shut up!" Leda screamed as she once again went after Fiera, whose attention was had been held by Odette, swinging her sword wildly. Fiera nimbly stepped out of the way, clearly unimpressed.

Fiera dug her foot into the ground for better traction. In the next instant, she sprang forward, eyes ablaze. She caught Leda, who was retreating, by the wrist and snatched the sword from her hand. Fiera flung it to the ground, and walked forward. It was then Fiera switched tactics.

As Helena had advised her she could do, she began to disappear and materialize around Leda's retreat, appearing and disappearing in a most menacing and confusing way around Leda's backwards path. Leda, not knowing what to do, stopped moving altogether, too frantic to think clearly and catch Fiera.

Leda's wings appeared and she launched into the air, high above the village. Derek, Odette, and Angel were finished with the villagers. Those of her minions who weren't incapacitated were running away. Leda knew she had lost, but she was not going to go down alone. Flying higher into the air, she suddenly dropped, sword extended, aiming perfectly at Fiera, who didn't move.

Fiera waited until the last possible moment, when Leda's sword was just about to pierce her chest, to step a fraction to the side and grab Leda's arm. Using a technique Odette had seen the first day she began training with Fiera and the Guardians, Fiera utilized all her knew found strength and slammed Leda into the ground, visibly breaking her wings.

It was a bloody break, and it took a moment for Leda to recover. Meanwhile, Fiera had stealthily picked up Leda's sword and placed her right arm behind her so that it was somewhat obscured by her bright red cape.

Leda, who was mad with rage, unthinkingly sprang up and jettisoned forward, not watching as Fiera lifted her right arm.

Like a careless, charging bull, Leda ran herself through on the sword. Fiera's face remained as stony as it had been for the entire fight.

"It seems we will both die by this sword," Fiera intoned, her voice strong and steady. "However, I pray nothing will save you from the damnation a traitor like you deserves."

With somewhat of a flourish, Fiera let go of the sword's hilt, and watched as Leda fell backward. The blade remained in place even when its victim hit the ground with a dull, but somehow satisfying thud. Fiera knelt down to inspect the body. Leda had been dead before she hit the snow covered ground.

Odette, Derek, and Angel especially dashed over to Fiera, who had stood back up to face them, still amazed that she was, indeed, alive.

Odette was the first to come up with something intelligible to say after everyone had finished embracing her and congratulating her – though most of the words had been drowned out among the voices that were speaking them. "Fiera, you're different. I don't sense anything demonic in you anymore."

"You're right. I am different. I don't feel like myself," Fiera said thoughtfully. "I feel better. I don't have those demonic tendencies. I don't hate myself as I did before. But I did get stronger I'm not really anything, not demon, not human, and not Guardian."

"Then, what are you?" Odette asked.

"It doesn't matter," Angel declared, taking Fiera into his arms, gathering her into them and holding her close as he cried silently into her hair. Nothing moved for a few minutes as they whispered to each other.

"You're back," Angel said in amazement, lacking better words.

"Yeah," she replied, tired from expending her powers. "And I'm certainly not going anywhere."

"So you have no idea what you are?"

"No. Helena, the one who made me a repentant demon, said I'm not Guardian, human, or demon. I'm completely new."

"Paladin," Derek said simply.

"Paladin?" Odette looked at him questioningly.

"The most noble of all heroes," Derek explained. "Better than a knight. I think it fits Fiera perfectly."

"Paladin," Angel repeated the word. "I like it. Fiera?"

"Hmm…" she pondered the word a moment before answering. "Fiera Bivar Reed, the first known Paladin. I like it."

"Then let's introduce the Guardians to the greatest of all heroes," Angle said, gathering her into his arms as his wings formed on his back. "I assume you still can't fly," he said, smiling.

"Some things don't change."


	9. Welcoming the Future

There was quite a commotion when they returned. The Guardians, Cassandra especially, had grown worried over Odette, Derek, and Angel's prolonged absence. It seemed they were just about to start a search party when Odette, Derek, Angel, and Fiera returned. Fiera and Angel arrived behind Derek and Odette so they could be more able to talk to each other without slowing Odette and Derek's return.

All was silent when they stepped through the gate. At first, it was relief, Odette and Derek had returned safely, so Angel must not be too far behind.

The relief immediately changed to awe when the morning light fell on Fiera's face. She smiled triumphantly. In answer, the crowd burst into cheers and applause. Galatea, who had heard the noise immediately made her way to the front of the group to investigate. Upon seeing Fiera, her tears could not be held back. She wept openly in happiness, undiluted joy, at seeing her daughter alive.

Fiera and Galatea met in the middle of the distance between them. They embraced each other warmly, and for a long time, did not let go. Presently, they felt a hand on their shoulder and they looked up at Cassandra, who was smiling.

"Let's go inside," she suggested, knowing it would be easier for Fiera to explain to her mother everything that had passed inside, where there was not such a crowd. Of course, they agreed, and they all made their way to the castle's meeting room.

"You've changed," Galatea noted when they had all taken seats.

Fiera smiled. "That I have, mother."

"We're all very glad to have you back," Cassandra said, smiling warmly.

"I'm very glad to be back. It seems my number wasn't quite up."

xXx

Settling back into the daily matters of a First Captain would be easy for Fiera, but while she was at rest, which was insisted by Odette, who firmly believed Fiera needed to take a break before returning to training, Fiera had something she wanted to do.

She walked among the cemetery, and found her grave. She half smiled at it, amused by the irony. The cold wind blew on her face, reminding her with just the sensation of touch how lucky she was to be alive. Presently, Odette found her here.

"Hey," Fiera greeted, not turning around.

"Hey yourself," Odette replied, not really paying attention to what her best friend was looking at so intently at first. However, Odette's eyes soon fell to Fiera's grave, and the ornate statue that adorned it.

"You were pretty quick to bury me, weren't you?" Fiera asked, chuckling slightly.

"It wasn't that, exactly," Odette replied. "Angel wanted to make sure you received all the rites you deserved before we fought Leda, in case we didn't come back. And we probably wouldn't have if you hadn't saved us from Leda."

"You would have found your way out," Fiera assured her. "The thing is, it wasn't your fight. It was mine."

"You said that when you were fighting Leda. What do you mean?"

"You have a lot more challenges ahead of you, according to Helena. Helena was the first Guardian that ever lived. She's more of a spirit now, but she's got a lot of influence even now. She was the one who gave me the choice to come back as a repentant demon when Sabian killed me. This time, she wanted me to fight Leda."

"She didn't think I could do it?"

"She probably did, but it was too much of a risk. I think you could have done it."

"Thanks," Odette said. "I'm sorry you were nearly killed."

"I'm not. Not really, anyway. I'd rather protect my friends than let anything happen to them. Anyway, nothing too bad came of it. I did become a Paladin, right?"

"Right. Did it hurt?"

"Well, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because I remember how much it hurt Derek to be transformed into a Guardian. I was wondering if it hurt you too."

"You're not going to start feeling all guilty on me, are you?" Fiera asked sarcastically. "Look, I'm fine. It was well worth it. Elmswell is safe, I'm a Paladin, and you're going to live long enough to face the challenges that are ahead of you."

"What challenges might those be, I wonder?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm not too sure it matters anyway."

"Neither am I. Should I leave? It looks like I'm interrupting something."

"No, you're not," Fiera replied. "In fact, I'd be glad for your company on the walk back, as soon as I do what I came to do."

Unsheathing her sword, Fiera brandished it at her own headstone. She lifted it up, and with one strong swipe, the stone was cut in half, cracking more on the ground when it landed. She picked up the flowers and walked over toward the center of the graveyard. Odette was surprised when she stopped at one of the headstones. She met Fiera at her side to look at it.

"This," Fiera explained, "is where my father is buried." She gently lay the flowers down and dusted away some of the vines and dirt that were barely resting on the otherwise immaculately kept grave. The name Alberic Bivar was revealed.

"How did he die?" Odette asked. She knew he'd been killed by a demon, but Fiera had never elaborated on the circumstances.

"It was when I was very small." Fiera began to tell the story in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice, trying to distance herself from the emotion of what happened. "I remember him from fond childhood memories, for the most part, but this story wasn't one of them. We were living in the house that my mother lives in now, just outside the city. Sabian attacked, and to my misfortune, and though I didn't understand why at the time, he recognized me.

"He summoned me by my demon, and though I didn't know why, I wanted to go to him, to follow him, to be with him more than with my own father. So I started walking to him, feeling only the slightest bit of resistance by my conscience, which told me with as loud a voice as it could muster to stay away, but to no avail. I kept walking, almost completely unhindered. And then my father appeared.

"He stood there for a moment, taking everything in. But then he called me to him, but my Guardian name, this time. The 'spell' I was under was broken, to some degree, but I still wanted to go to Sabian. My father told me to get inside, or hide, or do anything other than go with Sabian. I did my best to listen, but I couldn't. I know and understand only now that it was out of my hands, but back then I felt so guilty and miserable about what happened next.

"My father, seeing no alternative other than to fight for me, decided to take on Sabian, though he knew he'd lose. My father, I remember, fought valiantly, but Sabian was too powerful, and my father was injured. Sabian left, thinking he would have another chance later to collect me. I rushed over to my father, and screamed. My mother ran outside, and I'll never forget the way her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, shocked to see my father injured in such a way.

"She knelt down beside him, cradled his head, and did all the things a person is expected to do when their loved one is dying like that, but she knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His last words explained everything that happened. That's how my mother found out what I was. One thing that never changed, other than getting better, was her love for me. Even though my father died, and for years I blamed myself, she never did. So, my father is buried here, and I do visit this spot often."

Odette put a hand on Fiera's shoulder in understanding. She remembered having the same feelings for her father.

"Anyway," Fiera said, clearing her throat. "Story time's over. Let's get back."

Odette nodded in agreement, and they walked back to castle together wordlessly, but each still enjoying the company of her best friend.

xXx

Odette slid into bed, exhausted from the events passed. Derek was already under the covers, just as tired as his wife.

"I'm glad Fiera's okay," he said, not looking directly at Odette, but staring up at the stone ceiling.

"I am too," Odette agreed. "It's good to have her back."

"I imagine Angel is relieved more than anyone."

"Probably because he was devastated more than anyone."

"Don't I know it," Derek muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it wasn't so different from when I lost you those times when I fought the Forbidden Arts. He felt just as miserable and pained as I did, and I could see it all over his face."

"I guess I should have known it would be the same. The only thing that was really different was the circumstance."

"Right, and losing a loved one is the worst feeling a person could ever have. I'm just lucky it was only for an hour or so. You felt it too, when I was transformed."

"Yes, and that was even shorter, wasn't it? Only a few moments. But they felt like hours. I thought the world would stop turning."

He smiled. "So did I when I lost you. But everyone's okay and I'm far more grateful for that more than I would be miserable if something were to happen to you."

"There's one thing that bothers me. Fiera said the reason she was spared was because there are more important challenges ahead of me. I wonder what those will be. But at the same time, I'm afraid of what they could be. I don't want to lose my friends, or you, especially you, Derek. I'm afraid I won't be able to handle whatever challenges that await me, and someone could die."

"You still feel guilty about what happened?"

"Yes," Odette admitted.

"Well, listen to this. Fiera can handle herself easily. She's been handling herself for a long time, and she will be for a long time to come. Angel is strong, nearly as strong as Fiera. Even if he can't take care of himself, Fiera will be there for him when he needs it."

"And what about you?"

"I'm with you, regardless of what danger there might be. As for me, I choose to let things happen as they please, so long as I'm at your side."

Odette kissed him as he slid his arms around her. Even if there were dangers ahead for her, from inside Derek's arms, she was sure she could handle them. And with Derek, Fiera, and Angel at her side, taking on any challenge didn't seem nearly as scary.

"I look forward to it," she whispered to herself as she fell asleep in Derek's arms.

**Sorry about how length challenged this one is as compared to the first one :D I didn't need a ton of chapters to explain things this time, I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


End file.
